Sumire Kakei
is an Academy student from Konohagakure, and a representative of her Academy class. Background Sumire grew up as an orphan.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Novel 1 Personality Sumire is a rather meek and quiet girl who, like many children her age, adores the Seventh Hokage. While not very outspoken, she shows genuine concern for her classmates. Sumire is also very respectful and dutiful, and wishes to avoid conflict if necessary. Appearance Sumire is a young girl with purple-coloured eyes and hair, the back of which is tied into two long braided ponytails. Her hair frames her face and her bangs hang just above her eyes. She dons a black t-shirt, with a violet dress over it that has a white collar on it, knotted by a purple ribbon, almost resembling a seifuku overall with long black stockings. Epilogue Academy Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto, he suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Monument, which left Sumire amazed at his antics. Shikamaru then had everyone clear out to begin clean-up.Boruto episode 1 Two weeks later, after Boruto's suspension ended and he finally joined the class, he quickly began making another spectacle of himself, amazing Sumire by his consistent nature to stand out. Chōchō Akimichi however noted that it was only because he keeps getting into trouble. Sumire tried to settle things down when Inojin Yamanaka began speaking out. Later, Boruto got into a confrontation with the class' top student Iwabee Yuino. As two students began arguing about what it means to be shinobi, they decided to skip class to settle things in fight. Despite her concern about class, Sumire joined the rest of the class to watch the fight in a training arena. During the fight, Sumire noted that Boruto really seems to be striving to make a name for himself outside his relationship to the Seventh Hokage. Ultimately, Boruto and Inojin's respective words resonated with Iwabee, ending the fight. Despite the pleasant ending, Sumire and the rest of the class were fiercely scolded later by sensei Anko Mitarashi for skipping class. The following day, Sumire is relieved to see Boruto getting along better with everyone. Chōchō teases Sumire about her concern for Boruto, to which an embarrassed Sumire insists it is purely from her status as class rep.Boruto episode 2 Weeks later, as class started learning shurikenjutsu, Sumire was upset that her own performance wasn't showing much progress. Eventually, Boruto Uzumaki's reckless fun with a fūma shuriken caused some property damage. Their teacher Shino Aburame decided to have Boruto, along with a bunch of other students help with repairs to the Hokage Rock, although he insisted that Sumire's part would mainly be supervision. Later, as the group neared completing their work, an anxious Metal Lee got too worked up and caused more damage. Afterwards, realising that Lee suffered from social anxiety, Shikadai commented on it, insisting that he get over it. As Lee walked away shamed, Sumire felt bad for him, noting that he easily works harder than anyone else in their class.Boruto episode 3 During a class introducing students to summoning techniques, Boruto got into an argument with Sarada, which caused all the boys to argue with the girls, to which Konohamaru broke up the squabble. Later during their lunch break, Boruto began to fight with Sarada over who would get the last yakisoba bun. Shino appeared, insisting that they boys and girls settle things with a race challenge for a flag. The challenge quickly got heated up, causing much property damage, leading Sumire on getting the flag and winning for the girls. Despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys.Boruto episode 4 Later, the class gained a new transfer student from Otogakure named Mitsuki. Wanting the students to warm up to Mitsuki, Shino organised a welcoming party for the new student. Sumire was amazed at the effort of the stoic Shino, who explained to the class rep that he struggled making friends growing up due to his loner nature and wanted to make sure his students don't have the same problem. Ultimately, Shino's efforts for the party backfired with his insects, the class began to freak out, with Denki begging someone to make the insects go away, which Mitsuki did with his Wind Release: Breakthrough, causing even more damage to the Academy.Boruto episode 5 Later, Sumire realises that she is being stalked. Eventually, she and her friends discover that it is Magire, a shy student from a different class. When Magire meekly asks her out, Sumire turned him down, leaving him distraught and running away in shame. The following day, to Sumire's horror, various creepy messages are left for her. Eventually, she is confronted by the perpetrator, revealed to be a possessed Magire, who kidnaps her. When her friends found them, Magire quickly attacked them with his concealment skills. Eventually, Chōchō was able to reach Magire, noting that such an indecisive nature will never win anyone over. Accepting his poor methods of trying to make Sumire like him, the spectre was rejected from Magire. As Magire began to apologise for his actions he fainted, resulting from severe chakra drain caused from his possession. While the others quickly took him to the hospital, Sumire checks on Boruto, who was acting strange as he was the only one who was able to see the truth behind Magire's strange actions.Boruto episode 7 Later, the class was assigned by Shino to split into groups of three and each tail a different workplace for a few days to better understand non-shinobi life. Sumire suggested her group go to the Water Purification Plant. On the second day, the plant was attacked, leaving Sumire injured.Boruto episode 10 Trivia * means violet, fitting her colour scheme. References it:Sumire Kakei es:Sumire Kakei